Thomas Richard Dun (1874-1937)
|birth_year=1874 |birth_month=11 |birth_day=24 |birth_locality=Port Stephens, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 18023/1874 |death_year=1937 |death_month=06 |death_day=15 |death_causes=heart trouble |death_address=St. John's Avenue |death_locality=Taree, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 10454/1937 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1904 |wedding1_month=10 |wedding1_day=20 |wedding1_locality=Failford, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=Welding.—On Thursday last, at Failford Hall, the Rev. Arthur Phillips united in the bonds of matrimony Mr. Thomas Richard Dun, son of Mrs. Dun, of Bungwahl, and Miss Charlotte Newman, daughter of Mr. John Newman, who has lately removed from Bungwahl to Failford, The bridesmaid was Miss Mary Newman (sister of the bride), and Mr. George Newman acted as best man, Only the immediate friends and relatives were present. At the wedding breakfast, partaken of at the residence of the bride's parents, the Rev. A. Phillips proposed the health of the bride and bridegroom. The happy couple, we believe, intend residing at Forster. :: |globals= }} Biography Obituary MR. T. R. DUN. After a lengthy illness Mr. Thomas Richard Dun passed away at his home in St. John's Avenue, Taree, at 10 a.m. on Tuesday. He first became ill last Christmas, and just before Easter he entered the M.R.D. Hospital, where he received treatment for seven weeks, he then returned to his home, where he was practically confined to his bed until the end came. Death was due to heart trouble. Deceased was a son of the late Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Dun, of Bungwahl. He was born in Forster 62 years ago, and spent his early life in the Myall Lakes district. He was married at Failford to Miss. Charlotte Anne Newnian, a. daughter of Mrs. Newman, of Forster (the first white child born at Forster), and the late John Newman. After his marriage he resided at Forster for a short time, and then went to Nabiac, where he was employed as a butcher, and later as a.carpenter. While residing at Nabiac he was secretary to the Wallamba District A. and H. Association for some years. His next move was to Comboyne, where he followed his trade as a capenter for a number of years, and then, in 1923, he moved to Taree, where he has resided ever since. The late Mr. Dun was well and favorably known throughout the town and district. For several years he was a member of St. John's Parochial Council, and always displayed a keen interest in the activities of his church. In earlier years he was also prominently associated with the G.U.O.O.F. In addition to the widow, he is survived by the following children: Mr. Tom Dun (teacher at Uralla), John Dun (at home); Misses Lily Dun (Pennant Hills), Rita Dun (at home), Thelma Dun (teacher; at Tamworth), and Jean Dun (who is a nurse at the Gladesville Hospital). Surviving brothers are Messrs. Harry Dun (of the Forestry Office, Grafton), and Percy Dun (of Glenreagh), and the sisters living are Misses Victoria and Stella Dun, of Glenreagh. The late Albert Dun, of Wootton, was a brother, while the sisters who predeceased him were Mrs. Annie Green, of Canterbury, and Misses Alice and Bessie Dun, of Bungwahl. A service is to be conducted at St. John's Church at 2.30 p.m. to-day (Wednesday), after which the funeral will proceed to the Dawson cemetery. Rev. Walter Latham will conduct the services at the church and graveside, and Mr. W. T. Howard is attending to the mortuary arrangements. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Scotland Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales